Bryony (anime)
Bryony is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ, who is a scientist for Team Flare. Appearance Bryony has short green hair and green lipstick on. She wears advanced green goggles on her eyes, a green tie, an orange suit with a belt with the Team Flare logo on it, a pair of orange gloves and two high orange boots with black curls. Personality Like other Team Flare scientists, Bryony is very confident in her abilities and humiliates the other scientists when they fail to achieve their task. Biography Some time ago, Lysandre and his scientists offered help to people, who were devastated. However, those people became arrogant and even demanded Lysandre to give more supplies. This made Lysandre incredibly disillusioned at the humanity and, joined by his scientists, decided to destroy the flawed world and create a new one.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Pokémon the Series: XY Since Z-1 had escaped the lab, Xerosic sent Bryony to retrieve Z-1. Bryony managed to encounter Squishy and had Bisharp attack it, but Squishy took onto a new form and used Land's Wrath, defeating Bryony. Bryony reported this to the Team Flare's headquarters, where Lysandre and Xerosic were watching the footage of what happened.XY094: From A to Z! When Z-1 was detected in Terminus Cave, Bryony met up with Celosia and entered the cave. They encountered the heroes and threatened them to attack if they moved. Celosia and Bryony used their vision goggles to find Z-1 and target them with their weapons, managing to wound them. The heroes sent their Pokémon to protect Squishy, who was captured by Team Rocket. Ash had Greninja take Squishy and bring it to Bonnie. Everyone saw as Squishy transformed into a hound and attacked Team Flare and Team Rocket. After the battle, Squishy went off, so Celosia and Bryony went after it. The heroes sent their Pokémon to intercept Celosia and Bryony, who sent Manectric and Liepard to attack. Ash's Greninja transformed and defeated Celosia and Bryony, who had Manectric use Flash to escape. The women watched as the heroes left the cave, knowing there is a connection between Z-1 and these children. They were also alerted by Team Rocket this world belongs to Giovanni, but Celosia and Bryony ignored Team Rocket, thinking of them as fools.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Bryony and Celosia were searching for Z-1 and a grunt reported Z-1 located Z-1 and Z-2, who were communicating through telepathy. When they arrived to the location, Bryony and Celosia were displeased Z-1 already went off, but were determined to search for it.XY103: A Cellular Connection! Bryony and Aliana faced Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Blaziken Mask outside the Prism Tower. They told the group they won't allow "intruders" to go inside the tower, even if Clemont reminded them inside was his Gym. A moment later, Bryony watched as Squishy, in its serpent form, faced Z-2.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Aliana and Bryony battled the group, having Druddigon attack Clemont, who was saved by Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp. She and Aliana saw Mairin, who was not captured. Even while they faced Mega Garchomp and Mega Blaziken, Aliana and Bryony continued attacking, as their Liepard used Shadow Claw and Druddigon attacked with Dragon Claw. Seeing Sycamore was talking to Serena and Mairin, Bryony was displeased they are ignoring her and Aliana. Since the trio fled, Aliana and Bryony knew Celosia would deal with them. However, Clemont promised he would break through them, being the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. Afterwards, Heliolisk blinded Liepard and Druddigon, who tried to repeat their attacks. Luxray's Wild Charge, Bunnelby's Mud Shot and Chespin's Pin Missile defeated Druddigon and Liepard, whom Aliana and Bryony called in their Poké Balls. Clembot also tied Aliana and Bryony to the tower, ensuring they didn't escape. Pokémon On hand See also *Bryony (Adventures) References Category:Team Flare Scientist Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists Category:Arrested